A Changed Woman
by MommyDearest07
Summary: Ginny makes some of the most important decisions of her life after that fateful day she was raped. Draco tries to nudge his way into her life to save her from herself. But, can she learn to trust someone? GWDM, PPGG, and others.
1. A Day To Regret

disclaimer: I do NOT own any of the HP characters. Sorry to all of you who think that this prologue seems bad and nasty. But it WAS necessary for future chapters.

**Prologue**

**No one will ever believe her**

Ginny sat quietly in her room, listening to the noise that was just below her in the kitchen of the Burrow. Sighing to herself, she decided to go downstairs and face everyone that she had been trying to ignore all summer. Descending down the everlasting stairs in her house, she tried to gather what she might have to say or do when she reached the bottom.

"Hey Gin," Harry smiled at her as she reached the last step. "Is it alright if I talk to you in your room? I don't think we could get any privacy anywhere else if we tried."

"I guess," Ginny answered back as confusion started to enter her mind.

As she turned to walk back up the stairs to her room, Ginny never realized what Harry was doing as she climbed up the staircase.

* * *

Harry looked Ginny up and down as she walked in front of him. He couldn't control the thoughts racing through his mind. She had ignored him all summer and all he could do was get angry at her with each passing memory in his of his stay at the Burrow.

* * *

As they reached her bedroom door, Ginny opened it and stepped inside, then turned around to find Harry closing it behind him. "What do you want Harry?" Curiosity getting the best of her.

Harry muttered something under his breath that Ginny couldn't make out.

"What did you say Harry?" Ginny asked again, concern etched into her voice.

"Why have you been ignoring me Ginny?"

"I... um... Look Harry, I'm just getting over my silly little crush on you and I just wanted time to myself that's all," she lied as she looked down towards her bed. "I'm sorry if I upset you." The truth was, she just felt uncomfortable around him anymore and didn't know what to do.

As she looked up she saw his wand pointed in her direction. "Bullshit Ginny. Now tell me the truth," he managed to spit out as he looked down disgusted at her and her lies. "Why don't I make you feel how much you've hurt me then? _Silenco." _He stood there admiring his creation as she tried to talk to him, tried to beg. He looked at her for a few more seconds then muttered an spell to bandage her to her own bed, forcing her to stay there and take what he was about to do to her. Thankful that he put every locking charm known to man on the door, he made his way towards her bed. He kicked his shoes off as he silently thanked himself for wearing loafers today and sat on top of Ginny, straddling her hips as she tried to wiggle underneath his body. He tore the shirt she had on to expose her body. Tsk-ing as he saw her bra on her newly exposed body, he ran his hand under it and cupped her breast and with the other he grabbed his wand and muttered and spell to strip her of her clothing. He undid the top of his pants as he pulled out his erection with his hand. Ginny's eyes blew wide open as realization of what was about to take place just hit her as he smiled at her and thrust himself in trying to make her feel all of the emotional pain he's felt during the course of the summer. He would make her pay for leaving he, for never being around, and for moving on. Even if the payback would cause her physical pain as well as emotional. He watched as he felt ripples of pain waves throughout her body. And began his course of action again thrusting inside of her with more force every time he slid a little further out. Watching as she tried to struggle but, couldn't get out of his grasp, he bent down and cupped her left breast with his mouth, sucking in her shaking body. Smiling to himself he started to have more fun then he intended to as he spilled into her and waited for another arousal to come about... He wasn't down with her yet, losing her virginity wasn't enough, he decided as he flipped her over and thrust into her backside harder than he ever did her front.

Once he was done he cleaned the mess that he left up with a few cleaning charms. Checking to see that she was unconscious, he untied her and put her clothes back on after removing the silencing charm he put on her. With that he left the room satisfied with the damage.

Please review but, it's not necessary until you can read the next chapter to see where this is heading.


	2. The Next Day

**Disclaimer: **Make sure you READ THE PROLOGUE! Otherwise this story will get confusing. I'm not playing peoples! Also, I do **not** own any of the characters in Harry Potter. The only thing I own is the plot. (and a few minor details here and there)

**Chapter 1**

**The Next Day**

Dumbledore walked into the Burrow early that morning just a few hours after Ginny sent her urgent letter. Expecting to take her outside and listen to her reason, only to already find her outside in a bundled heap on the front of the house. He walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I suppose you want to go back to Hogwarts early for a reason. Why don't you go get your stuff Miss Weasley and we'll head off after your goodbyes," Dumbledore said kindly towards the mess in front of him. Ginny looked up to find her Headmaster smiling down at her as he reached out a hand to help her to her feet.

"Yes, sir."

The two walked into the Burrow to find everyone sitting down at the kitchen table for their morning breakfast.

"Professor!" exclaimed Molly Weasley as she noticed him in the doorway with Ginny. Wiping her hands on her apron she asked, "What brings you here?"

"I'm here to retrieve Miss Weasley. Apparently, Professor Snape has decided he wants to work with her before school starts so that she can be place in the Advanced course. She has great potential for a potions job Molly," Dumbledore replied as he stepped through the doorway.

"Well, why don't you sit down and have some breakfast?" Molly motioned towards a chair for the older wizard.

"No thank you. But, I'll take some of that tea you make so well," he told Molly as he sat down in the chair at the table. Turning to Ginny he added, "Now go get your things Miss Weasley, we have to leave soon if you are to get a head start on next year's level."

"NEXT YEAR'S LEVEL!" Ron stood up and yelled. "How could she get NEXT YEAR'S LEVEL!?!"

"Calm down Ronald Weasley and eat your breakfast!" Molly yelled at her youngest boy.

"Yes, mum," sighing in defeat he slumped back down and began to finish eating his food.

"Like I said before Mr. Weasley, she has great talent," Dumbledore said to Ron as he smiled. Finding Ron's temper amusing as he sipped on his tea. Soon after the loud outburst, Ginny came downstairs with her trunk following in pursuit. "Ah, Miss Weasley there you are. Are you ready?" Ginny gave a slight nod. "Alright, well, from what I understand, you will be sorted into a new house as soon as the new year starts."

"What!?" Molly exclaimed. "Is that even possible?"

"The Sorting Hat seems to think so and I have to trust it's judgment Molly," he replied casually. Turning to head out the door he turned to see if Ginny was behind him, only to realized she was still standing at the end of the staircase looking at him in confusion. "Come on Ginevra."

When she finally overcame her state, she quickly followed her Headmaster out of the door. Watching as he pulled something out from his pocket.

"What's that Professor?" Ginny asked, confusion clearly evident in her voice etched in with some curiosity.

"A portkey Miss Weasley, now grab onto it," he said as he pulled out an old muggle book. "It's destined to take us to Hogwarts in one minute." With that said Ginny reached forward and took the book in her hand. "Ready?"

"Yes, sir." And with that they took off.

--------------------------------------------------

As soon as their feet hit the ground outside of the castle, Ginny looked around to find her favorite house elf, Dobby, standing at the entrance waiting for their arrival. Ginny smiled at Dobby and gave him a slight wave. "Hey, Dobby."

"Hello, Miss Ginny. How is you today?"

"I'm fine Dobby. You?"

"Me is fine, did Miss get Dobby's socks? I sent Miss socks for your birthday," Dobby exclaimed, beaming with pride.

"Yes, Dobby I received your socks, and thank you so much," Ginny replied as she raised up her pants leg to show off her new socks. At this gesture Dobby squealed with delight and clapped his hands together.

"Give your trunk to Dobby and he'll take it to your new room as soon as we figure out your new house is." Dumbledore interrupted after he deemed it safe that the conversation was over. "Let's go to my office now to discuss your new living conditions until the year starts."

Dumbledore and Ginny walked up to the portrait leading to his office. "Lemon Drops," he told the portrait allowing them both access to go in. " Sit down Miss Weasley."

Ginny sat down on one of the chairs across from his desk. Feeling slightly uncomfortable being alone. As if reading her thoughts Dumbledore spoke up.

"So I see that you are doing better after your unfortunate accident."

Ginny looked up at her Headmaster in astonishment. 'Could he know?' she thought to herself.

"Yes I know what happened Miss Weasley. Fortunately, I Saw what happened through the help of your family's owl," pain and concern etched in his voice as he looked at Ginny. "Which is why I chose to arrive and gather you up myself. I only hope that with some time you might be able to overcome your newfound fear. With a nod from Ginny, he continued. " Now, I have your schedule here," he said as he reached over and handed her a piece of parchment. "All of your books for your new classes are in your room. And, your lessons will start after lunch with Professor Snape."

"Thank you Professor."

"Dobby," as Dobby appeared at the foot of his desk he asked, "will you please show Miss Ginevra to her room?"

"Yes, sir. Dobby be happy to help," Dobby said as he slipped into a low bow.

"Thank you Dobby."

--------------------------------------------------

"Ginny be proud of room?" Dobby asked nervously as they entered her new chambers for the rest of the summer.

"Yes Dobby, it's lovely," Ginny exclaimed as she stared in awe of the magnificent room before her.

There was a bed along one whole wall of the room, the frame was made from dark ash wood and the mattress was decorated with purple silk sheets. On the far right side of the room, there was a dresser with a mirror attached to the top made of the same wood as the bed frame. Next to the dresser was a walk-in closet big enough to be a whole other room. On the same wall as the doorway to enter the room was another door that lead to the bathroom. In the middle was a rounded bathtub 3 feet deep and 10 feet wide topped with a purple shower curtain that encircled the tub for privacy surrounded by a white tiled floor and a white sink and toilet off to the left.

"This is just your room. There guest rooms over there," Professor Dumbledore said from the doorway, pointing to the left of the room. "Right now there is only one room. But, you can add up to ten more if you like. And the back door entrance to the kitchen is through that door in front of the spare room."

Ginny smiled and nodded. "Thank you Professor. This room is beautiful!"

"Well, then, it's all yours for the rest of the year Miss Weasley."

"Really?!" Ginny squealed as Professor Dumbledore nodded his head in agreement and smiled. "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I can't believe it!"

"Your welcome. Are you ready for lunch?" he asked as he turned to leave.

"Yes, sir!"

"Good, now follow me."

--------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **Sorry it's kinda of short. Just to give my readers something to look forward to... I should either be posting everyday or every other day. Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. A New Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I don't own characters of Harry Potter. Those belong to J.K. Rowling. However, I **DO **own the plot and some few characters that might slip in here and there. wink, wink

**Chapter 2**

**The New Beginning**

After lunch with all of the professors, Ginny hurried to her room to gather what she might need for potions. Checking the time, if she didn't hurry she would be late. Gathering up the last of her stuff, she ran towards the dungeon.

"Looks like Miss Weasley finally decided to join us," Snape said to someone not really within her line of vision.

Ginny looked around confused, "Us?"

"Yes, us. Mr. Malfoy will be instructing you until further notice," Snape answered Ginny as he got up and gathered some papers in his arms. "I have some important things to do." And with that he left.

"The potion's on the board weasel," Draco sneered and pointed to the board behind it.

"Alright ferret," Ginny replied, as she gathered her ingredients and took out a muggle ipod out from her pocket. Putting her earphones in her ears, she turned to the play list her best friend Michelle sent her during the summer. With that she started her potion, listening to Gym Class Heroes.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

Draco watched Ginny as she got to work on her potion. 'What the hell is that shit in her ears?' 'Why do I care?'

Curiosity getting the better of him, he stood up and walked to where she was standing. When Ginny didn't notice him, he snatched the ipod from her. Repeating what she did with the earphones, he put them in his ear.

"Hey! Give that back! It's mine!" Ginny fussed as Draco put up his hand.

"Get back to work," he growled.

Slumping in defeat, Ginny got back to her potion.

As 'Clothes off' by Gym Class Heroes started their last verse, he listened and analyzed the ipod's artists. As he came to one that said 'me', he opened it. His eyes widened as he looked at all of the songs in front of him on the ipod. He opened the first song which read 'I'm Moving On' and listened intently to the words.

_I've dealt with my ghosts  
And faced all my deamons  
Finally content with the past I regret  
I found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
For once I'm at peace with my self  
I've been burdened with blame  
Traped in the past for too long  
I'm movin on_

I've lived in this place  
And I know all the faces  
Each one is different  
But they're always the same  
They mean me no harm  
But it's time that I face it  
They'll never allow me to change  
But I never dreamed  
Home would end up where I don't belong  
I'm movin on

I'm moving on  
At last I can see (Last I can see)  
Life has been patiently waiting for me  
And I know there's no guarentees  
But I'm not alone  
There comes at time  
In everyones life  
When all you can see  
Are the years passing by (are the years passing by)  
And I have made up my mind   
That those days are gone

I've sold what I could  
Packed what I couldn't  
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town  
I've loved like I should  
But lived like I shouldn't  
I had to loose everything to find out.  
Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road  
I'm moving on  
I'm moving on  
I'm moving on

When the song ended, he looked up to find Ginny standing over him.

"Now, that you're done messing around with my stuff, give it back."

Draco placed the ipod in her outstretched hand.

"Thank you," Ginny replied sarcastically. She walked towards the door and turned around once again. "Oh, and Malfoy, if you EVER touch my stuff, you better know how to dodge." And with that she left the dungeon, leaving a stunned Draco.

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

'What the hell?' Draco thought to himself as he left the potions room. 'Is she the one?'

_FLASHBACK_

_Draco walked into the popular, new bar in muggle London. Looking at the bouncer, he nodded and kept walking in._

"_Hey man, what's up?" asked his co-owner Markus. "Opening this bar was a great idea! But, I added it to our club so we can get more costumers. That cool?"_

"_Yeah man, that was a great idea," Draco replied as he stepped up to his best friend to shake his hand. "Just remember who's payin'."_

_At this statement, Markus chuckled. "Why did you think I did it dear Draco?"_

_Draco laughed and said, "I had that feeling."_

"_Enough chatting, let's get a drink," Markus said as he slapped Draco on the back and steered him towards the nearest bar stool._

"_I got karaoke going on. The band ditched at the last minute," Markus informed Draco as their shots arrived. But, before Draco could say anything, someone started to play the guitar. And with that everyone within earshot silenced to listen to the intriguing music._

_i can't believe what is in front of me  
the water's rising up to my knees  
and i can't figure out  
how the hell i wound up here  
everything seemed okay when i started out the other day  
then the rain came pouring down  
and now im drowning in my fears  
and as i watch the setting sun  
i wonder if im the only one_

_cause everybody tries to put some love on the line  
and everybody feels a broken heart sometimes  
and even when i'm scared i have to try to fly  
sometimes i fall  
but ive seen it done before  
i got to step outside these walls_

i've got no master plan to help me out  
or make me stand up for  
all the things i really want  
you had me to afraid to ask  
and as i look ahead of me  
cry and pray for sanity

_cause everybody tries to put some love on the line  
and everybody feels a broken heart sometimes  
and even when i'm scared i have to try to fly  
sometimes i fall  
but ive seen it done before  
i got to step outside these walls_

_these walls can't be my haven  
these walls can't keep me safe here  
now i guess i got to let them down_

cause everybody tries to put some love on the line  
and everybody feels a broken heart sometimes, yeah  
even when i'm scared i have to try to fly  
sometimes i fall  
but i've seen it done before

i got to break out...  
i got to break out...  
i got to step outside these walls  
love outside these walls  
i feel my heart breaking  
but its a brand new day  
im going down  
im stepping out  
im stepping outside  
these walls  
i've seen it done before.. i'm walking on, i'll walk it off, oh i'm moving on

_As soon as the song ended Draco looked at Markus, "why didn't you get her to play all night? Go see if you can find her and book her," Draco stood up from the bar stool, "I have some things to take care of." And with that he left._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"Dumb ass couldn't even find her!" Draco growled to himself.

'Why her?' his mind yelled at him.

'I don't know!'

-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-8-

**A/N—**Sorry for the delay! My boyfriend just came back last night! Hopefully, this chapter made up for my actions. ) Please review!


End file.
